Not Knowing
by LazyShadow90
Summary: Robin and Starfire leave Jump City, making Raven worry that the team will disappear for good soon enough. What she doesn't know is that more important things are going to happen for both Beast Boy and her. Things they will never forget.
1. The end of the beginning

**Chapter 1: The beginnig of the end**

"It's not that big of a deal, Starfire. We'll still be in touch." Raven said to her alien friend. Three weeks had passed since and it was turning out to be harder than she expected. Robin had decided he was going to go back to Gotham to continue his training (it made sense since virtually all criminal activity had ceased to exist in Jump City) and Starfire insisted on joining him on his journey to a point that he had no other choice but to accept. They all seemed pretty sad when they made the announcement, but they all accepted it. Raven tried to convince herself that this was a good thing: it meant more alone time (to meditate, to read…). However, Raven soon realized that that wasn't going to be the case. What it really meant was that this was the beginning of the end of the Teen Titans.

Raven, as usual, hid her feelings from Cyborg and Beast Boy. But Beast Boy had become really good at knowing when Raven was hiding something from them. As a matter a fact, a week ago they celebrated their three months as a couple and he bought her a laptop. I know what you're thinking: "A laptop? For Raven, you gotta be joking?" And, at first, Raven thought the same way. She had always been a more traditional type of girl (reading was meant to be done with books, not with a computer screen). But it turned out to be a better gift than expected. She used e-mails to get in contact with Starfire since Robin wasn't too keen on using a webcam that would show their secret lair in the background. She also used a lot; especially to buy books she couldn't get in Jump City (even though she had only been using the laptop for a week she had already bought seven books on internet). She refused to get a facebook or twitter account though.

As she was writing an e-mail to Jynx (she had just broken up with KidFlash, for the eighteenth time), Beast Boy came in her room but stood next to the door.

"Raven, Cyborg says dinner's ready."

Usually this wouldn't make any sense, everybody had dinner, lunch or breakfast at any time they wanted. But today was kind of special, they were going to discuss the future of the team. It was going to be their second real team meeting since Robin and Starfire had decided to leave. The first one they only decided that there would be no team leader and that they would not accept new members.

The second decision actually hurt her more than you might think. Ever since she had been with Melvin, Timmy and Teether (toother, I don't know, whatever the other one), she had been dying to teach another young superhero, specially to control powers. Raven never had anyone to teach her how to control them and it took her almost seventeen years to fully do so. She did not want anybody to suffer what she did. Of course, when they asked her opinion, instead of saying what she actually thought, she just acted like she didn't really care.

"Okay, let me finish this e-mail and I'll join you." She responded as Beast Boy left her room.

As she finally sent her the e-mail she immediately received another one from an address she hadn't seen before. Worst of all it didn't say what the e-mail was about. Cyborg had made it so she would never receive any spam or viruses. And she had only had that e-mail address for a little more than a week, very few knew about it. She decided to ignore it… for now.

Not long after, she joined them in the living room. And wouldn't you know it; they were having pizza for dinner, again! They had had so much pizza since the couple had left that it made her almost prefer one of Starfire's cooked meals… almost!

"Yay… more pizza." She said to make it obvious to them that she was tired of it. But they were too busy eating to notice anything she said. "So, what is the first order of business?" She asked as she grabbed a slice.

"Don't look at me. He's the one who has the important announcement to make." Said Beast Boy as he pointed to his half man half machine friend.

Cyborg finished eating the slice before he said: "I do have an important announcement." Suddenly, he had a serious expression on his face. "Bumble Bee has asked me to join Titans East, and I've accepted."

Bumble Bee and Cyborg had been going out for a little more than a month but that still came as a surprise for both Beast Boy and Raven.

"You're joking right?" Asked Beast Boy after almost choking.

"No, I'm not. I don't know why, but Speedy and Aqualad are leaving the team. So there's an opening, I'm taking it."

"What about Beast Boy and me? Are we supposed to defend Jump City by ourselves?" Asked Raven who was both angry and shocked.

"Both of you are more than capable of defending this city. Let's face it, there's little to no crime anymore. Super villains don't come here anymore and the rest are either gone or under arrest."

There was no arguing with that. Even before Robin and Starfire had left, Jump City's criminals seemed to have disappeared completely. It was starting to get boring.

Seeing as his friends didn't find anything else to say, he continued: "If you want you can join the team as well. I asked Bumble Bee and she had no problem with it."

Beast Boy looked at Raven to see what she thought, but neither seemed really convinced: "We'll have to think about it." She finally said.

"I understand. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna hit the hay. Good night."

"Good night, Cy."

"Good night."

After they finished eating, Beast Boy and Raven went to the couch and stared at the view as they coddled. They talked for hours that night, but didn't reach to any definite conclusion on what they were going to do. The only thing they knew for sure is that the Teen Titans, as they knew it, had reached its end.

**After almost a four month hiatus I'm back. I know I should finish the one I still haven't finished but I simply can't. I have no motivation to finish it and it's become rather pointless to even try. Hopefully, I'll be luckier with this one.**


	2. The next step

**Chapter 2: The next step**

That night, Beast Boy and Raven slept in Raven's room. It wasn't the first time they slept in the same bed, but today was different; it was the first night with just the two of them in the tower.

'It's too calm in here.' Thought Raven, something she thought she would never say.

Three days had passed since Cyborg announced his departure, but they still hadn't made a decision on what to do. The way they saw it they had four options:

1) Join Titans East. Probably the most logical choice, they would keep fighting crime and they would do it beside their friends. But they weren't completely thrilled with the idea. Joining Titans East almost meant a step back (no offense). If Teen Titans couldn't last, what made them think Titans East would?

2) Live together in the Tower, as a real couple. Beast Boy seemed to be okay with this option, there was no other person he wanted to be more with, why wait? But Raven did not have the same opinion. 'Are we supposed to live alone, together, for the rest of our lives, already? We're only eighteen' Thought Raven. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Beast Boy, don't get me wrong, but she didn't want to live like a married couple just yet.

3) Recruit new members or be mentors for younger superheroes. Both seemed to agree with this one. Problem was, nobody wanted to be a superhero in a city without villains. And as for younger superheroes, turns out parents don't want their gifted children to abandon them for good just so they can risk their lives. And there weren't many orphaned superheroes as you might think. They tried getting in contact with Melvin, Jimmy and Teether but they got no answer.

4) Different paths. Each of them would go their separate ways for a while and once they both agreed on something they would get back together. They had just started the relationship and things were going great, neither of them wanted to leave the other.

They spent the whole day outside of the tower, it was too depressing, too many memories. They went to the park, had lunch, walked on the beach…. When they got back to the tower for dinner, the only conclusion they reached is that they weren't going to stay in Jump City.

"I think we should join Titans East." Said Beast Boy. Raven didn't answer, she knew he was right, but the idea still didn't thrill here. Beast Boy, seeing his girlfriend pretty down, tried to cheer her up (which was what she liked the most about him, no matter what he always wanted her to smile). "Besides, we'll be with Mas y Menos, not to mention Cyborg and Bee… And maybe we'll be able to convince Jinx or KidFlash to join us as well."

She wasn't completely convinced, but she still nodded. "Yeah, you're right Beast Boy." She said as she gave her boyfriend a small kiss.

The next day she seemed to be in a better mood. They called Titans East to announce their decision and that they would be there in a couple a days. They decided to leave the packing for tomorrow and dedicate the day to visit for the last time their favorite places in Jump City.

Even though it had been a great day, it was surrounded by the sadness of leaving what had become their home. How many years would pass before they would come back? Would they ever come back? And if they did, would it be the same?

All these questions appeared in Raven's mind while she was lying in bed next to Beast Boy who was already sleeping, she wasn't sleepy. Even though it wasn't the reason she did it, meditating restored a lot of energy, so she didn't need as much sleep as others.

She decided to check her e-mail. There were no new messages, to her disappointment. All were already read or deleted… except for one. That one e-mail she had been ignoring for the last four days.

'I should probably just delete it.' She thought to herself. It was definitely not from a titan member and it couldn't be any advertisement because Cyborg had disabled that possibility. 'Still… what harm can it do to just read it?' She asked herself. She probably should've waited to go to Titans East so Cyborg could check it out (in case it was a virus). But her instincts made her click 'Open'.

_Dear Rachel Roth (Raven),_

_My name is Dr. William Banks. I am currently on a difficult project and would be very interested in acquiring your services. I leave you in this message different means of getting in contact with me. I'll be waiting for your response._

The e-mail ended with various telephone numbers and addresses. Raven didn't know what to make of it. The message didn't seem threatening, but it did not specify what services he wanted from her.

She tried to find more information on William Banks. Being new with internet, she simply 'googled' him. The first thing she notice was the pictures that appeared, a fifty or so white short bearded man with thick glasses and, in all of the pictures, it showed him smiling (If he let his beard grown and you put him a Santa Claus costume he'd be the spitting image of old Claus). Apparently, according to Wikipedia, William D. Banks was very famous in Metropolis as one of the inventors of "inhibitol", a substance that would temporarily remove any possibility of using superpowers to those who were infected by it. Metropolis claimed him almost as a hero as the city was not very fond about superpower freaks that wore stupid uniforms (internet words, not mine). However, Banks had always claimed that his invention was intended to be used to stop super villains, not to control superheroes.

This only confused Raven even more, what would someone like him want with someone like her?

She should've waited until they got to Titans East to contact him, or at least wait until tomorrow because it was already 11:00 PM and, chances were, he wouldn't even answer. But 'should've' is not what she did. She grabbed her laptop and left her room as silently as possible, making sure Beast Boy wouldn't wake up.

She headed towards the living room and turned on the main computer they had there. She thought that if this was a trick she could track where she was calling, just in case. As she dialed the number, she stared at the screen… She would never admit it but subconsciously she was hoping that, whatever it was this man wanted her for, would turn out to be what she was actually looking for: the "next step", that one step between being a Titan and being happily ever after with Beast Boy. That's why she couldn't wait until tomorrow; she had to know right now.

What she didn't know is that her wish was going to come true, but sometimes you should be careful what you wish for.

**Thanks to TheForceIsSTrongWithThisOne (the true inventor of inhibitol) for letting me use his creation. **


	3. Metropolis, here we come!

**Chapter 3: Metropolis, here we come!**

Any fear Raven might have had that this was a trap from a super villain or a prank, soon disappeared as she saw the man she had 'googled' before now on their huge screen. Well half of him at least, the other half wasn't in the frame.

"Is this thing on?" He asked as he moved the camera. "Can you see me?"

"Half of you, at least." Said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Oh… right, let's see. There we go!" He finally managed to put his entire body on frame. He adjusted his glasses and tried to recognize who he was talking to. "Ah! Mrs. Roth, what a pleasant surprise."

His voice was deep and was nice to listen to. Surprisingly his accent wasn't your typical Metropolis accent at all. During their entire conversation, Dr. Banks just kept on smiling. "Call me Raven, please."

"Ah yes, Raven… my mistake. I gather you've received my message?"

"Yes…"

"And you must be wondering what the purpose of said message was." Usually this would be a creepy sentence, but with his smile and his voice it seemed perfectly natural. He waited for a response by Raven but got nothing. "You may have heard that I had made built a school earlier this year that is going to be specifically for young superheroes." Even though he paused, Raven said nothing. She was still confused. "A place where young gifted boys and girls can learn how to use their powers better. A place where they can train both their powers and their brains. A place where…" He wanted to continue but Raven cut him off.

Raven remembered reading something about it, but didn't really pay attention as she didn't think it was important. According to Wikipedia, Dr. Banks was going to open the first Metropolis School for the Young and Gifted (MSYG), and that it had become a very big deal in Metropolis since the majority of people in Metropolis hated superheroes. "Does this have a point?"

"Ehem… I would be very interested in having you as one of the teachers in my school."

"Why me?" was her first question after she recovered from the shock.

"You have a very unique talent Mrs. Ro… Raven. So unique that no one could ever help you to control or to maximize that talent. Even so, you've managed to become an important member of the best teen superhero team, saved the world at least a couple of times and become one of the most powerful superheroes alive." This would make any person blush or at least smile, not Raven though. "And you would be surprised how many children prefer to ignore their powers because they're afraid of harming others. I want you to teach these children that they don't have to be afraid anymore."

Even if Raven wasn't all that sure at first he had to admit Dr. William Banks was a great motivator. She wanted to accept his proposal there and then, but decided to still be a little more cautious.

"Why didn't you say so on the e-mail?"

"You must understand that I can't go openly saying who I'm hiring just yet. Some super heroes might get offended if they knew I asked you first or some students might not agree to attend in a school which Raven didn't agree to teach. Which reminds me, whatever is your decision, please keep it a secret."

"I'm sorry Mr. Banks" She said before she was interrupted.

"Please, call me Bill." He said with his big old smile.

"Bill… but I have to reject your offer." Even she was surprise to hear her answer. "I can't leave my teammates (what she wanted to say is that she couldn't leave Beast Boy)."

"I was under the impression that the team had dissolved."

"Yes, but Beast Boy and I are still here. I can't abandon him now."

"What if both of you were able to teach?"

"I would have to ask him."

"Please do. If I could, I would have all the members of the Teen Titans as teachers, but I will admit my main priority is you, Raven."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Raven. If you decide to accept my offer I will send you an e-mail with all the details. I await your response."

And with that, the screen went black. Raven just fell on the couch, trying to grasp what had just happened. It took her a good hour, but she finally decided to go to bed.

The next morning Raven and Beast Boy had breakfast together. She hadn't slept for more than four hours but she didn't seem tired at all. However, Beast Boy could tell something was wrong. Raven waited until they had both finished with their breakfast to tell him all about Dr. Banks. She told him everything: the e-mail, the conversation… everything.

"And you want to do it?" Asked Beast Boy.

'Yes, I would really really want to go to Metropolis and teach.' Is what she should have answered, instead of: "I really don't care Beast Boy." Which is what she actually said.

Beast Boy looked at her confused. Luckily for her, Beast Boy had learned to read Raven pretty well. 'If she really didn't care she wouldn't have told me about it.' thought Beast Boy.

"I think we should go." He said with a small smile on his face, Raven was surprised at his answer. "I mean, it's going to be awesome! I haven't gone to school in years."

Raven, accidentally, smiled at him. They offered Cyborg to join them but rejected it since he had already accepted to be an East Titan and had already moved in. They announced their decision to Robin and Starfire as well, but decided not to tell anybody else.

As soon as they had finished, they started packing all their stuff. Even though both of them could fly, they decided to take an airplane to Metropolis (mainly because of the suitcases and Beast Boy, he loved airplanes for some reason). During the day they both had second thoughts, they doubted and they even felt sad they were leaving. But the next day, they walked through the door and said farewell to their old life, hoping their new one would be as great and as memorable as their old one had been.

"Last chance Beast Boy." said Raven right before they handed their tickets. "We can still go back."

"Are you kidding? This is gonna be so sweet! Metropolis, here we come." He said as he ran towards their seats, holding his girlfriends hand.

**Raven and Beast Boy are going to school/college! Adventure, Romance, Drama... and new and old friends are waiting for them in Metropolis! Stay tunned.**


End file.
